Episode 706 (Friday 12th January 1990)
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 706 (Friday 12th January 1990) *SYNOPSIS: The gossip levels in Glendarroch are sky high between the news about Jamie and that Claire has been spending time with Sneddon Plot Morag visits Claire to warn her that there are rumours spreading around Glendarroch about her and Inverdarroch. However, an offended Claire accuses Morag not only of spreading the gossip herself, but believing it, and angrily orders her to leave. Later, Claire sensitively reassures Inverdarroch that there is no truth to it, but makes it clear she blames Morag for the rumour in the first place. This prompts an angry Inverdarroch to later confront Morag about the 'malicious gossip', and warns her to stay away from both him and Claire. An upset Morag is later comforted by a passing Colin, and when she opens up to him, he realises the real reason for her upset - she's in love with Inverdarroch. Morag doesn't admit this, but she doesn't deny it either. Colin says it makes sense, however, as to why she has lost interest in him romantically. Meanwhile, Eric and Joanna exchange cross words after she learns from Alice that Bob told her that Eric had called off the job from Inverdarroch's yesterday, not Inverdarroch. As they bicker, Eric reveals what Alice said yesterday about people only giving him jobs out of pity. Later, Michael pops round to speak to a still grumpy Eric, informing him he might have a job he is interested in. Eric tells him he doesn't want his pity, but Michael explains further that it is not actually him offering the job - it's Sneddon. A surprised Eric therefore takes the job on, though he later admits to Joanna that he is suspicious as to Sneddon's motives all the same. Elsewhere, Isabel reassures Susan that she is just happy to know the truth about Susan, Jamie and Jimmy. She again encourages Susan to tell her parents the truth as well, and this time Susan is persuaded. An elated Susan later informs Isabel that her parents are fine about the situation, and as a result, Susan and Jamie head off to Glasgow. Later, Mairi notices Isabel seems out of sorts, and insists they talk it over. It is clear that Isabel is upset by Susan and Jamie's departure, but she still feels she did the right thing, and Susan and Jamie can pop back and visit any time after all. As they reminisce, Mairi encourages Isabel to contact her estranged husband Brian (with whom Isabel has struggled to keep contact due to his indifference), to see if the revelation about Jamie and Susan might spark his interest. The episode ends with Isabel ringing a clearly busy Brian, but disenchanted by his brevity, bottles telling him at all, and ends the call frustrated with herself. Episode Cast *'Alice Taylor' (Barbara Rafferty) *'Carol McKay' (Teri Lally) *'Claire Kerr' (Julie Miller) *'Colin Begg' (Kern Falconer) *'Davie Sneddon' (Derek Lord) *'Eric Ross-Gifford' (Richard Greenwood) *'Isabel Blair' (Eileen McCallum) *'Joanna Ross-Gifford' (Tamara Kennedy) *'Lynne McNeil' (Gillian McNeill) *'Mairi McNeil '(Anne Myatt) *'Mark Ritchie' (Peter Raffan) *'Mary Mack AKA Mrs Mack' (Gwyneth Guthrie) *'Michael Ross' (Gordon MacArthur) *'Morag Stewart' (Jeannie Fisher) *'Mrs Anderson' (Marjorie Dalziel) *'Sheila Ramsay' (Lesley Fitz-Simons) *'Susan Duncan' (Jacqueline Gilbrook) *'Tom Kerr AKA Inverdarroch' (John Stahl) Episode Crew *Written by - Peter May *Location Unit - Malcolm Campbell • Len Southam • Dorothy C. Le Grove *Location Editor - Allan Armstrong *Cameras - Jack McNairn *Vision Supervisor - Jim Aldebert *Vision Mixer - Norman McNeil *Lighting Director - Joe Malcolm *Sound Supervisor - Andy Baird *VT Editor - Robert Scott *Wardrobe - Liz McKinlay *Make Up - Fiona McLennan *Stage Managers - Malcolm Morton • Edith Hornall *Production Assistants - Elizabeth Webb '• Margot Cunningham' *Unit Manager - Joe Miller *Floor Managers - Vince Carey '''• '''Hugh Boyle *'Take The High Road' Theme -''' Arthur Blake''' *Series created by - Don Houghton *Stories by - Janice Hally '''• '''Peter May *Script Editor - Michael Elder *Designer - Steve Baldwin *Executive Producer -''' Robert Love''' *Associate Producer - Jim McCann *Producer - Brian Mahoney *Director - David Andrews Current Cast (as of Episode 706) * also appears in Episode 1 Continuity Notes *Credits error; Mairi McNeil (Anne Myatt) appears in this episode but is uncredited January 1990 Episodes • Fri 5th • Mon 8th • Fri 12th • Mon 15th • Fri 19th • Mon 22nd • Fri 26th • Mon 29th